Turning to FIG. 1, an example of a conventional writing system 100 for a hard disc drive (HDD) can be seen. As shown, a write driver 102 (having an impedance Z0) is coupled to a magnetic head 108 over interconnects 104 and 106. With this arrangement, the write driver 102 generates a current pulse that is shaped to cause at the magnetic head 108 to “write” data (i.e., bit) to an HDD platter. A problem with this arrangement, however, is that impedance matching between the write driver 102 and interconnects 104 and 106 can be difficult, and, as a result of having an impedance mismatch, a reflection current can distort the current signal generated by the write driver 102 (as shown in FIG. 2). Therefore, there is a need for a write driver that compensates for current reflections.
An example of a conventional system is U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,114.